Saiyans, Sekirei, and Bio Weapons
by Wolfman1997
Summary: A new tournament was announced by the notorious Jaguar and anyone can come even...a sekirei? See what happens when 2 stronge fighters get into the ring together as Goku & Musubi participate in the tournament. Will they become friends? What is Jaguar planning? Find out if you wish to read. (Take place after Buu, before BoG and after Sekirei series) (Canon) Please enjoy
1. Ch1: A New Tournament?

**Saiyans, Sekirei & Bio Weapons**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sekirei, as all credit and property belong to their well respected owners. Please support the official releases.)_

 **Ch1**

 **The New Tournament!**

 **In a lab somewhere on a distant Island away from society, a group of scientist are working on a top secret project that will surely rock things to the core. In charge of the operation are a men known as Jaguar, who is bent on making the perfect warrior. "Mr. Jaguar sir, the modifications are almost complete." One of the scientist came up to him sounding a little nervous. "Very good." Jaguar tells the scientist as then leaves a wicked grin. "Soon, my new weapon will be ready for anything and she will be unstoppable!" He looks back at the tank that reveals a women with a tail.**

 **(Begin)**

We begin our story at the Capsule Corpse building in town, where the Earth's mightiest heroes are having a bit of a banquet runned by Hercule for "WINNING" the recent World's Martial's Tournament a few days ago. Everyone was having a bit of a good time, as they were talking amongst themselves. We also begin our story by putting our spotlight on the Earth's mightiest saiyan hero Goku, Chowing down the food alongside his long time rival Vegeta.

"Man this is some tasty food, huh Vegeta?" Goku looks back at the prince with excitement on his face. "Can it Kakarot, don't talk to me while I'm eating." Vegeta responds back to his rival still stuffing his face. "Oh come Vegeta, can't you be a little more happy for right now?" The other saiyan ask his rival to at least calm down. "The day I'll be a little more happy is I finally beat, now quit bothering me." Vegeta continues to give Goku the cold shoulder.

From another table with Chichi and Android 18, Vegeta's wife Bulma looks back at the sight of her husband with a bit a sigh. "That's Vegeta for ya. Doesn't always seem to be in the best of moods as usual." The blue haired women puts her knuckles on her cheek. "Hey at least him and Goku aren't training right now. It's banquet they should learn to do more than just train to get stronger." Chichi puts out there to Bulma.

"You do realize that you 2 are married to saiyan right? You figured you would be used to it by now." 18 reminded the two women of who they married. "I know, but all I'm saying is that they can be a handful." Chichi continues to sigh. "You got that right." Bulma sighs in agreement.

Just before anyone could say anything, smoke started to appear on the stage in front of the area around them. Coming out of said smoke was the sound of a hearty laugh going through the air. "Hehehe!..Your Champ has finally arrived!" The voice that came from the smoke was non other the "Champ" himself Hercule Satan chuckling with his knuckles on his sides.

"Greetings everybody! How's all my guest doing here today at this here banquet in honor of yours truly!? I bet you're all having a blast thanks to me...Hehehehe!" He continues to chuckle all hearty as Buu was beside him eating his red lollipop Hercule gave him.

Most of them were a little confused and had looks of sighs on their faces with Hercule's grand entrance. The one who feels this way especially the most about all this was his only daughter Videl, who was sitting at a table next to her good friend and eldest son of Goku, Gohan. "Ohhh..Why does my dad have to be so embarrassing?" She sighs as she goes deep down into her chair. "Hey it's alright Videl. I mean you got to admit he put up a good banquet." Gohan tries to cheer up Videl sounding positive.

"You do realise the only reason why this is going on is because Goku and Vegeta decided to let him win in the finals." Gohan's teacher Piccolo reminded his student of what happened in the tournament, while he was standing right beside him without notice. In response, Gohan gave Piccolo a sigh of a smile for he remembered the reason all very well.

Just before Hercule could speak again, he puts his fist up to his mouth and and coughs a couple of time to clear his throat. "As most of you know why I'm hosting this here banquet, is because of my recent victory in the World Martial Arts Tournament! So for your participation and support, I would like to treat you all to whatever you desire that is in my power, for everything that is in this Banquet!" He resumes back to his hearty chuckling.

"So did anyone of you supported Mr. Ego over here?" Krillin ask quietly the members of his table, which consisted of Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Puar. "Not really." Roshi decides to pretty much answer for him and the other 5, for they pretty much had the same answer.

Things were a little normal for the time being, until the sound of what appears to be a jet engine go through the air. This would get everyone's attention as they looked up and stared at what was making that noise.

To their surprise, flying in the middle of the sky was what seems to be a bit of a small aircraft like carrier. Hercule was a little surprised by this the most, for he was basically the one who planned everything out. "Hmm...that's funny. I thought I agreed not to come out of an aircraft this time." He scratches his head in confusion.

Being straight in the center of area, the aircraft was safely coming down for a strait landing. The aircraft makes his landing in a couple seconds as the engines begins to turn off. At that moment, the slide door begins to open up on the side of the aircraft. To some of their surprise, the one then came out of said aircraft was the wicked, yet small as always Billionaire Jaguar.

Walking out of the aircraft, Jaguar immediately beings to look around him seeming as though is looking for something...or in this case someone. Getting a glimpse at Hercule made him have a wicked grin on his face, for it seemed he was the one he was looking for. "Why hello, Mr. Satan." He says wickedly.

In response, Hercule just immediately glared at him with some sheer anger. "You got a lot of nerve showing your face here!" Hercule crosses his arms in discuss. "Well good to see you too...Champ." Jaguar continues to look at him all wickedly.

 _"Oh great. Not this clown again."_ 18 thought as she glared right at the pot bellied billionaire. "Hey Trunks, look who it is." Goten points out Jaguar to his best friend at their table. "I know... It's that Jaguar guy again." Trunks agrees with Goten as he also glares back at Jaguar.

"What are you even doing here Jaguar? You weren't even invited." Hercule wanting to know the answer to Jaguar's sudden appearance. "I'll make this plain and simply for you to understand." Jaguar slams what seems to be some sort of flier on a table next to him and Hercule. Getting a good look at the flier, Hercule begins to wander in confusion.

"What is this here suppose to be?" Hercule raises his eyebrow in confusion. "Consister this is an invitation to a tournament I'm putting on." He props his cane up. "Tournament?" Hercule was even more confused by what Jaguar just said.

"That right, you see Satan I have decided to make an upcoming tournament that will be taking place in a few days and I'm here by inviting you to participate as one of the contestants that's if you're not too scared." Jaguar explains to the Hercule what he meant by tournament.

"You want me to participate in your tournament?..Don't make laugh! Do you have any idea who you're speaking too?! I'm the World's Martial Arts Champion!" He mocks by laughing at Jaguar who doesn't really seems to be phased all that much. "Laugh all you want, you won't be laughing after you been completely beaten." Jaguar retorts back to the afroed Martial Artist.

"What are you talking about now?" Hercule raises his brow once again in confusion. "Allow me to explain. You see my "friend" the whole part of this tournament is for people all across the globe to see who will be an amazing opponent for my newest price fighter." Jaguar tries to persuade him.

"Newest price fighter?" Hearing that made Goku quite sceptical, Vegeta however was a little unphased by all this. "Please, does he really believe that his fighter is that strong?" The prince turns his head away from Jaguar.

"So what's it going to be Champ? Will you participate or not?" The moment Jaguar said that, Hercule begins to go into thought. _"Hmm...Let's see the benefits of all this. If I participate in this then I will have praise to the public...however, this new price fighter may actually be strong just like Cell was!"_ He then gets a freaked out look after having thought of the possibility of the price fighter being immensely strong. "So? What's it going to be ?" Jaguar looks back at him with wicked intent. With thoughts of worry going through his head, Hercule didn't know what to do to answer.

"Excuse me! Not to interrupted anything at all, but is this fighter of yours really that strong?" Goku decides to ask as he stands out of his chair, which got everyone's attention on Goku. "Do you doubt the power of my fighter?" Jaguar glares at the saiyan intently. "Oh...no no..,I just want to know if the fighter is really strong is all." Goku looks a little worried after making that direct question, however seeing Goku like that gave Hercule a brilliant idea.

"Hehehaha...you almost put me in tough predicament right there. You want my answer then I'll tell you my answer." He smiles at the billionaire. "Does that mean you'll be there and accept?" Jaguar retorts back with the same question. "Oh I'll be there, but I won't participate." Hearing that made everyone especially Jaguar quite confused. "The reason why I said that is because...my disciple right there is going to be particating instead!" He points strait directly at Goku.

"Wha...me?!" Goku points to himself to wondering why Hercule picked him. Jaguar was a little displeased by Hercule's decision. "Hey! what is the meaning of this?" He snarls. "Oh cool your jets and let me explain. You see Jaguar, that one right there is one of my strongest disciples. So I decided to let him participate instead. I'm just look at him, he's itching to get in there with your strongest fighter and to make it fair, if he makes it to the finals and doesn't beat him, then I'll take his place after the tournament." Hearing that made Jaguar a little pleased and skeptical too.

"Interesting, alright Hercule I'll accept your terms, let us see how strong your disciple is once my fighter is done with him, that is if he'll be ready by then." Jaguar grins as he looks at Goku. "Oh believe me, he'll be ready. Right Goku?!" Hercule looks back at the saiyan with confident in his eyes, yet deep down he's pleading for help.

"Yeah sure, I'll be ready." Goku bluntly agrees with Hercule. Everyone was a little surprised by Goku playing along with all this. "There! You see? He'll be ready for it!" The afroed hero smiled, while inside he's happily crying for joy. "Very well, see you in a couple of days." He begins to walk back to the aircraft.

In a mere couple of seconds or so, Jaguar has left the sight in the aircraft he came on. So for the time being it was nothing, but quiet for a few seconds before anyone could speak. "Oh thank you so much Goku, I don't know how I can pay you back." Hercule looks back at the warrior sounding really pleased. "Oh no problem, glad to help." Goku shows his kindness by rubbing the back of his head with his hand, while warmly giving a big smile.

"Why did you even agree to those terms Kakarot?" Goku stopped smiling as he looks back at his rival do to what he just agreed to, even the others were a little confused and skeptical to why he agreed to be Hercule's disciple. "I don't mind helping him out again, I'm after all aren't some of you a little curious about this fighter he was talking about?"

Goku wasn't wrong, since some of them were a little curious even a bit of Vegeta. "Goku's got a point. I mean who knows what this Jaguar guy pulled this time?" Krillin basically understanding what his best friend is saying about Jaguar's ambitions.

"So it's settled then. I'll participate in the tournament, then we'll see how strong this guy is." After making it official, most of them decided to just smile back at the saiyan warrior's confidence. "Oh good grief, another tournament?" Bulma sighs while smiling. "That's Goku for ya." Chichi does the samething at her husband's confidence. As Goku continues to smile with confidence, the thought of him going into this may actually be fun for him, for couldn't wait for his next challenge up ahead in a few days.

 **S**

Meanwhile, another part of the earth somewhere in Tokyo, we set our focus on our next group of heroes. One in particular was the mighty sekirei # 88, better known as Musubi. Alongside her ashikabi Minato Sahashi and his other Sekirei, they were all currently at Miya's boarding house having...a...fun…?

"Damn thee Musubi! Who says yee get's to be with Minato for the evening?!" Tsukiumi points while glaring at the fist type sekirei, as Minato looks at the confrontation all worried. "Hey take it easy you 2." He tries to calm his sekirei down, but at a last no dice. "Why are you mad at me for? We all agreed that I would get to have him today!" Musubi replies back sounding as though it was mixture of anger and whining.

"Thine self didn't agree to this at all. Besides I'm his real true wife and I will not stand for this nonsense." The blonde sekirei continues to glare directly at her. The sparks between the two of them could be seen going haywire. With that being said, Minato continues to watch the 2 girls in a worried state as they continued to fight over him as usual.

While this is going on, Minato's other Sekirei Kusano, Matsu, Kazehana, and Kagari or better know as Homura, was watching the action going on. "My, this turning out to be a fierce rivalry unfolding." Kazehana smiles at all this, while the others were a little more worried, especially Ku who was hiding behind Kagari for most of the confrontation. "This is starting to get out of hand real fast." Kagari replied back sounding a little worried. "You sure got that right." Matsu agrees with the white haired Sekirei.

"It's time we settle this once and for all!" Tsukiumi roars as though she is really for battle. "I'll take you down anytime!" She smiles back confidently in a position to fight one on one. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Miya surprisingly appears from in between the 2 sekirei with a smile. This would not only surprise the both of them, but give them feeling of fright.

"Now now you 2. No fighting in here, for you wouldn't want anything bad to happen now. Would we?" A dark purple aura seemingly appears and surrounds Miya, along with a demon head coming from behind her as smiles wickedly at the two sekirei. This would cause both of them to freak out inside at the sight of Miya's hidden rage. Not only did it freak out Musubi and Tsukiumi, but it also freaked out the others as well.

In response, both girls took one deep gulp and decided to reply nervously to Miya's question. "Ye...Yes Ma'am." The 2 continue to look scared. "Very good. Now as I was lead to believe, it's Musubi's turn to be with Minato today. So no acceptions Tsukimi." After hear from Miya, Tsukiumi replied back by just pouting in a bit of anger. Where Musubi on the other hand, was a little happy she got her chance to be with her Ashikabi.

"Now that that's settled for the moment, Musubi would you be so kind is to get today's paper outside? There are some coupons I may want to use before they expire." Miya politely to the fist type Sekirei. "Ok!" Musubi bow her head in respect.

 **S**

Doing what she was told, Musubi starts to walk up to this morning's Newspaper. Within a couple of seconds, Musubi picks up the paper as she hums quietly. "Here we go, all nice and neat for Miya." The moment she said that, she accidently trips and morning newspaper goes flying.

"Owww." She moans after she trips. Noticing that the papers were everywhere on the ground, she quickly proceeds to picking all of it up. After that was said and done after picking up the last piece, something about the last piece she grabbed caught her eye.

The paper Musubi picked wasn't just paper, but a flier. So out of Interest, she begins to read the paper. What happened next made her go all wide eyes at what she was just read, as it seems there was something she couldn't contain anymore.

 **S**

Coming back inside the inn for nearly a second or two, Musubi slams the flier at the dining table where everyone else was sitting looking as though she has sparkles in her eyes. "Can we please go pleeease!?" Musubi begs and squeals to them, mainly Minato if they can go to the upcoming tournament.

After examining and skimming the flier, Minato and the others had expressions of wonder on their faces. "I don't know Musubi. This kind of seems a little sketchy to me." Minato had to put out their about the flier. "I mean just look at it. It's on an island in the middle of nowhere and it's saying someone who wants to challenge this Jaguar guy's newest prize fighter."

"I did some research on this Jaguar guy, apparently he did some sketchy things for a while and was forced into hiding ever since." Mastu props up her glasses. "Yeah same here, if this guy was hiding in plain sight for a while, then why is holding a tournament now all of a sudden? It seems fishy" Kagari also feeling suspicious of the whole thing.

"I guess I understand that, but come on it's a tournament and I really want to participate. Who knows, maybe there is someone out there who just as strong as me!" Musubi continues to plead to the group. "Thine highly doubt that." Tsukiumi puts her arms under her chest doubting Musubi having any challenge.

"Sounds like fun. Can we go big brother?" Ku giggles at the thought. "Well I don't know it still sounds a little off you know." Saying that only in concern of his sekirei. "Pleeease!?" Both Musubi and Ku plead with all their hearts, begging to go.

"Well…" he still wasn't quite sure about all this, since it still looked kind of strange for the moment. In act of relieving a bit of stress, Miya puts her hand on his shoulder and decides to speak up. "Why don't you go? I'll still be happy to keep your rooms safe for when you get back."

Hearing that made Minato a little less worried and looks back at the 2 girls who giving him the puppy dog eyes. With one gulp and with some feeling of regret going through his mind, he decided to say his answer with a sigh.

"Fine we'll go. "After saying that, the 2 Sekirei begin to cheer with excitement for the answer he just said, as they begin to start doing a little jig. The other members of the group on the other hand, except for Miya and Kazehana had a bit of a confused reaction.

"Minato are sure about all this?" Kagari decides to ask his ashikabi. "Knowing Musubi, she'll just keep bugging me about it, so there is literally no point." He sighs as he speaks the truth. "Hey I'm ok with it if he's ok with it and besides it actually be fun." Kazehana drinks some sake while still being sober for the moment sounding confident in the trip.

Kagari having no arguments to say next and decides to give in to their demands. "Very well. If you're going, then we might as well get packed after dinner tonight."

"Yay! I'm going to participate in the tournament!" Musubi cheers out realizing that she will participate in Jaguar's tournament. Hoping to not only have fun, but to fight great and skilled opponents there.

 **However little to her, there is another contender out there hoping for the same opportunity she had in mind. What lies in store for our heroes going into this new bizarre tournament? And will happen when these two strong powerhouses collide? Find out in the next chapter of Saiyans, Sekirei, and Bio weapons.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	2. Ch2: Battle Royale

**Saiyans, Sekirei & Bio Weapons**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sekirei, as all credit and property belong to their well respected owners. Please support the official releases.)_

 **Before we begin, I like to say sorry for taking so long. I had a hard time thinking on what I should put in this story. I'm going to be working it on this story on Mondays, until it's finish. And no, I'm not posting a chapter every Monday, only until a chapters finished. With that also being said, the same goes for my other stories.**

 **Ch2**

 **Battle Royale**

 **Last time on Saiyans, Sekirei, & Bio Weapons, our heroes were enjoying a banquet hosted by Mr. Hercule Satan for "winning" the World Martial Arts Tournament. That moment came to an end, when the Billionaire Jaguar showed up an announced of another tournament would take place soon on a distance island. Wanting a crack at it, Goku decides to partaking in said tournament when it comes around. While that had happen, Sekirei # 88 Musubi as well has decided to participate as well. What will happen when these 2 individuals meet? Find out right now in Saiyans, Sekirei, & Bio Weapons!**

Having a few days come and go like the wind, the day of Jaguar's tournament has finally arrived. We turn our attention to Goku and his friends arriving by a yellow aircraft to Jaguar's new island where the tournament is taking place.

Looking at the sight of the island from said aircraft, some members of the group look on with a bit of surprise and amazement. "Wow, so that's where the tournament is taking place?" Goku looks on with a bit of excitement.

"Sure looks big enough for a tournament." Krillin adds on to what Goku is saying. For it was a big island that looks like it would be able to hold a tournament, like the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Hey Vegeta, are you going to participate too?" Bulma decides to ask her husband, since he didn't really say anything about the whole predicament. As response, he shrugged his shoulders. "I might be curious about the prize fighter, but I'm not interested into fighting weaklings." He dryly says to confirm that he wasn't interested.

"I agree with Vegeta." Piccolo speaks up. "There is no point into fighting in something so ridiculous."

"By the looks of it outside, this Jaguar guy doesn't seem to think of it that way." Gohan brings up to the others. "Well that's what he thinks, Gohan." Videl decides to get into the conversation. "It's looks as though he would do anything to get my dad's attention." She brings up a good point.

"Speaking of which, didn't you say you were entering the tournament too, Gohan?" Master Roshi asked the half saiyan. Having no problem with answering that, he shakes his head yes. "Yeah, Mr. Satan asked me to join, just in case anything happens to Dad." The most of the others sigh, as it wasn't much of a surprise to hear that, since the "Champ" would come up with a back up plan.

 **S**

Meanwhile, coming to the island by a planned designated plain, Musubi, Minato, and the other sekirei have just arrived to the island. As they fly through the air, the group looks out the windows with looks of amazement on their faces, for the never seen an island like that before.

"Wow!...Look Minato! This place is huge!" Musubi repeatedly bounces out of her seat, as she couldn't contain her excitement for much longer.

"It looks pretty big for a tournament." Minato looks out the window looking a little impressed, while holding a equally excited Ku on his lap. "It's beautiful Big Brother." The youngest sekirei replies as she looks out the window.

"I can see Minato means." Matsu looks out the window, while agreeing with her ashikabi. "Telling by size of the island, it could probably hold a lot more of contestants, then it really needs." The redhead sekirei tries to estimate numbers about the island.

"You really thinks so, Matsu?" Kagari looks back at the smartest sekirei. As a response, she props up her glasses and looks back to the white haired sekirei "I know so."

"lest I still curious, to why this tournament is being held?" Tsukimi looks back the group, as she still was confused about the whole thing.

"Who knows? There's no telling why." The gray haired sekirei replied back, for he didn't even know the answer to Tsukiumi's question.

"Now, Now. Let's not try to think about that for now." Kazehana tries to brush off the possibilities of whole purpose of the tournament. "We're not just here because of the tournament, we're also on vacation. It's time to relax." She wasn't slightly wrong. They were just there for fighting, they were also there for least a possible good time.

"I suppose so, but I'm here to fight the strongest there is. Right, Minato?" Musubi raises her arm in righteousness while holding closely on to Minato.

As usual, this would cause Tsukiumi to glare in annoyance at the sight of Musubi getting too close to her ashikabi. "Doth not get so close to Minato! Or wilt destroy thee before said festivities!" The blonde growls at the fist type sekirei.

"I like to see you try!" Musubi tells the blonde water type sekirei to basically bring it on. "Please, don't fight while we're still on the plane!" Minato cries out as he knows what would happen if the two would fight in the current tight space.

 **S**

After both flying vehicles had landed, everyone was enjoying themselves before the fighting begins, as they were out and about with a crowd of non-contestants who wanted to watch the tournament. There were concession stands and other things in almost every turn. It was almost like the actual World Martial Arts Tournament, accept the fact that it's being runned by pot bellied tycoon, of course.

Either way, we find Goku and the gang walking around in the crowd, as they wander around and make their way to the arena. "I got to admit, this Jaguar guy really knows how to make things a lot more similar to the actual Tournament." Goku continues to walk around as he looks at the scenery.

"I'm guessing since he's so rich, he can provide similar themes from the tournament." Gohan tries to sum up the similarities. "You said it." Krillin agrees, as he hold onto Marrin as they walk to the arena.

To make things even more interesting, Goku's group wasn't only ones making their way to the arena. Coming into the fray with some immense speed, Musubi runs as fast as she can go, while holding Minato by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on Minato! We got to find the entrance!" The strong sekirei runs at a fast speed. "Musubi, Slow it dowwwnnn!" He tries to yell out to her as the ashikabi flails around while being slightly choked.

At that precise moment as Musubi was running, she passed the Saiyan and his group while they making their way to the arena. After she had passed them, Goku and a bit of the others had sensed a surge of power coming from the sekirei.

Though Goku and those who sensed the power passed by them, the others were a little confused by what the had just seen with their own eyes. "Wow...that was wired." Bulma says feeling slightly confused. "Yeah, no kidding. That girl could at least slow it down a bit. There are civilians here." Chichi adds on.

"That's what's concerning you?" 18 looks back at Chichi, for she more confused about other things. Specifically, how Minato was being choked by his collar. For that short time being, Goku and a few of the others had a interesting look on their faces.

"Hey, Goku...Is everything alright with you guys? You look like you guys seen a ghost." Krillin tries to snap the guys out of their trance, as he noticed the slightly look on their faces.

 _"Whoever that girl is, she's really strong."_ The thought goes through Goku's mind, as wonders about the mysterious girl.

 **S**

We now take you into the arena, where there is a square ring in the middle of it all. Those who came to see the fight was in the stands were all round the arena, cheering and roaring as they wait for the tournament to begin. Standing in the arena were all those who were participating in the tournament and by the looks of it, there were a lot of those who wanted to fight. Among them were Goku and Gohan a waiting further instructions.

"There's a lot of people in this ring. Right, Gohan?" Goku looks back to his eldest son as he points out the number of people who is participants.

"You're not kidding Dad. This place is packed." Gohan agrees and adds on to what his father is saying.

Among them was also Musubi, as she was pretty much thinking the samething. _"This is a lot of People. I sure hope they're strong."_ Excitement goes through her head.

"Come on boys! Take them out and win this thing!" Chichi cheers for the boys in the ring, while in the crowd with the others. On the other side of the arena, Minato and the others look on, as they watch to support Musubi.

"Matsu, what are the odds of Musubi winning this?" Minato ask his sekirei. "If had to guess, I say she would easily win." The brainiac of the group summed up. "Go Musubi!" Ku cheers for fellow sekirei with excitement.

Before anyone could speak, the sound of a microphone goes through everyone's ears. The person who had the microphone at the time was Jaguar's cousin Men-Men, as he prepares to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let tournament soon begin!" The crowd roars quite loudly after he had said. "However before we begin, we must trim the fat, so of speak." After that, the crowd had became slightly confused, even the participants.

Men-Men clears his throat, as he tries to speak again to the crowd. "Allow me to explain. As you can see in the ring, there are too many participants. For the tournament we only need 16 of them." He slightly explains to the crowd.

"So as an alternative way to get the 16 participants and for your enjoyment, we will have an all out battle royale." The crowd again cheers, after making that announcement. "Here are the rules. Whoever gets knocked out of the ring or gets incapacitated in the ring will be eliminated. The last 16 participants in the ring will become the true participants in the tournament." He finishes explaining the rules.

For Goku, this made things even more interesting for him. _"So those are the rules? Sounds easy to do."_ The thought goes through the saiyan's head, with confidence and excitement.

"With that all begin said, let the battle royale...Begin!" Men-Men declared the battle royale to begin.

Already out the gate, the participants started to begin to fight each other. Fist and kicks start to fly all over the place, as the participants fight. For Goku and Gohan, it was pretty easy for them, since they were super strong. It was kind of a walk in the park for the two of them.

As a prime example, Goku just knocked out a person with a single punch"This is pretty easy, right Gohan?" As quick response, Gohan just knocked out a guy with one kick. "You bet." Gohan replies back, as he and his father continue to fight.

As the two of them continued to knock out participants from left to right, Goku got a glimpse of more participating contestants being sent flying from the other direction of the arena. What the saiyan then saw was Musubi giving another participant a strong uppercut to the jaw.

After the participant was sent flying, she immediately catches a glimpse at Goku. The two then begin to stare down at each other, as thoughts go through their heads. _"This girl again. This is should to be fun."_ Goku smirks with confidence and excitement, as he takes his fighting stance. _"He _looks tough. I hope he's strong."__ Musubi also take her fighting stance, as the same thoughts go through her head.

 **The two beings to look at each with anticipation, as both of them get set to fight each other. Who will win? Find out next time on Saiyans, Sekirei, & Bio Weapons!**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	3. Ch3: A Fight Impression

**Saiyans, Sekirei & Bio Weapons**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sekirei, as all credit and property belong to their well respected owners. Please support the official releases.)_

 **Ch3**

 **A Fighting Impression**

 **Last time on Saiyans, Sekirei & Bio Weapons, The day of the tournament has finally arrived. Arriving on scene, both of the heroes from each part of the earth have made it to participate. However, before the tournament truly could begin, a battle royale was issued to see who would move on. Upon fighting the other participants, Goku and Musubi stare down each other, as they prepare to fight. What will the outcome be? Find out...Right Now, On Saiyans, Sekirei & Weapons!**

We continue our story in the ring, where Goku and Musubi stare at each other in the ring as the other fighters try to continue eliminate each other. As the two continue to stare down each, thoughts still go through their minds about one another.

 _"Telling from the power I'm sensing she has, there's no doubt that she's really strong."_ The thought continues to go through the saiyans head.

 _"He looks pretty strong. This should be fun."_ The fist-type Sekirei smirks as the thought goes through her head.

Meanwhile, in one side of the stands, the rest of Goku's friends and family were watching said saiyan warrior stare down the opponent in front of him with some of them in slight confusion. For some of them were wondering what's going through Goku's mind.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who ran passed us a top speed with that one boy from earlier?" Krillin recognizes Musubi from before. "Hey, yeah, you're right. Good eye Krillin." Bulma agrees as she too remembers said girl from before.

On the other side of the stands, Minato and his other sekirei were also watching the scene unfold with Musubi staring down the opponent in front of her. They too were confused by the sight, as they also wonder what could be going through Musubi's mind.

"Why is she just standing there?" Kagari asked in confusion. "Didst she consume something wrong before the fight?" Tsukiumi adds on to Kagari's confusion. "She seems to be focusing on that fighter." Minato tries to summarize up, what Musubi is up to.

Back in the ring, both Goku and Musubi take their fighting stance while they continue to look at each intensely. At that moment, the two could already tell what will happen next, as they continue to look at each other.

"Hey!" Musubi grabs Goku attention, as she speaks out before she and the saiyan could fight. "Let's have fun!" As a resulting reply Goku smirked at her words and nods his head to her in agreement.

In a quick flash, both fighters charge swiftly at each other with immense force. Both of them had their right hands balled up into a fist, as both of them were ready to strike. The two yell with righteous power, as they were both about to throw a powerful punch at each other.

The two punches clashed with that each other with pure force coming from both of them. At that moment, the sound of the two punches clashing with each other could be heard throughout some parts of the arena.

After the sound of the two fighters' punches clashed with each other, the said two strong beings were in a heated stalemate with both their right fist. The force they were both using in their fist were nearly equally matched with one another. Both try to keep their power at a minimum amount, so they don't go overboard.

"Not bad, you're really pretty strong." Goku complements the sekirei with a smirk, as he holds his ground.

"Thanks, you're pretty strong too." Musubi replies back with a complement of her own to the saiyan, as she also holds her ground.

Knowing that they were still in a bit of a stalemate, the two of them both bounce back away from each other a bit to get some distance. After that occurred, the two of them go back to staring each other intensely.

Taking battle position, the two charge each other once more for their next strike attack. Intenseness and adrenaline goes through both the saiyan and sekirei, for they both had good exchanges of strikes towards one another and wanted increase the fight more.

However, that wasn't going to be the case for the both them. As one of the contestants was knocked out of the ring, the sound a microphone goes through air. "That's it, folks!" Men-Men yells. "Here are your 16 contestants!"

After hearing that, the two muscle head immediately stopped. This would cause the two to have looks of being slightly upset mixed with slight disappointment. "Awe, man!" The both of them sighed, as the battle royal was over. It was unfortunate for the two of them, since they were about to turn their fight up a notch.

Looking at what had just happen, the two sides were a little relieved, yet dumbfounded by the end of the battle royal. "Talk about anti-climatic." Krillin sighed towards the end of the battle royal.

He and other members of Goku's allies wasn't the only feeling this, Minato and other sekirei felt the same way. "For a second there, I thought that would escalate."

"Yeah, no joke." Matsu shares her ashikabi's response. "Ah well, at least she's still in the tournament."

 **S**

As the battle royal part of the tournament came to an end, Goku and friends were in the hallway that leads to the entrance of the arena. The conversation they disrupting was about how both him and Gohan had manage to qualify to the actual tournament itself.

"Good job for making it in you two." Krillin congrats the two saiyans on a job well done.

"It was no big deal." Gohan wasn't wrong, it really wasn't much of a surprise that him and his father would be able pull it off. "Right Dad?"

"Yep, easy as, pie!" Goku agrees with oldest son. However, there was still something bothering him. "I wonder who that girl I was fighting was? She was pretty strong." He had no clue who Musubi was. He didn't get a name out of her.

"Tell me Goku, why are you interested in this girl you were fighting, earlier?" Chichi looks back at her husband with one eyebrow raised and a look that says, "I'm annoyed by you." on her face.

Of course, Goku's reaction was the obvious nervous look, for he definitely knows why his wife is scolding him. "Relax, Chichi it's nothing like that!" He waves both of his hands nervously, not wanting to get his wife even more angier. "I'm just says, she seemed like a tough fighter, that's all!"

Vegeta looks back at his rival with his arms crossed. _"Hmm...The girl Kakarot was fighting was oddly something."_ The thought goes through the prince's mind. _"From the power I sensed from her earlier, she's not like any of the posers that are in this tournament."_

"Hurry up, Minato!" Speaking of said girl, running towards the group with Minato straggling behind her, Musubi races with her ashikabi down the hallway of the entrance of the arena with a smile on her face.

"Musubi!...Hold up! You know I can't run as, fast as you can!" Minato raises his arm while panting as he tries to catch up to his Sekirei.

"Then try keeping up if you can, Slow pok...!" She didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying as she ran into Goku, like a freight train running into a really strong wall. "Ow!" She whines and groans a bit as she falls to the ground and lands on her bottom.

Goku couldn't help but, laugh a bit. "Heheheha...Are you alright?" He extends his hand forward towards the sekirei that ran into him. However, Chichi was still giving him a rather scolding look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grabs the saiyans hand in return as Goku helps her back up on her feet.

"Musubi, I told you not to run so fast." Minato finally catches up to her and the group.

"Sorry Minato. I guess I got carried away." She apologizes as she rubs the back of her head. "I'm real sorry for that, sir. It won't happen again." She bows in respect toward Goku and the group as she apologizes to the saiyan next.

"Oh it's no big deal." Goku obviously didn't have any problems with it as he smiles at the two. "I'm sure you didn't mean to do it on purpose."

After hearing his voice, Musubi stops bowing and looks up at Goku as she had recognizes him. "Hey, I remember you." She smiles back at the saiyan. "You're that man I was squaring with in the ring. You're pretty good fighter."

"Yep that's me and you were pretty good too." Goku compliments the sekirei on her fighting.

"Thank you." Musubi takes the compliment from Goku. "Anyways, I hope we're able to fight again soon." She gives him a thumbs up as she and Minato walks passed them.

"Same here." Goku agrees with the fist type sekirei. "See ya in the upcoming rounds." Goku gives her thumbs up back in return.

 **S**

Meanwhile, in an underground lab somewhere, Jaguar continues to scheme in his chair as his plan for the tournament is going rather smoothly. Alongside him was Men-Men who had told him that the 16 participants were chosen for the tournament.

"So, the have been chosen?" Jaguar wickedly grins as he asked if everything Men-Men said was confirmed correctly.

He nodded yes as a response. "Yes the 16 have qualified. Even that disciple of Mr. Satan's had managed to qualify." Jaguar continues to grin wickedly after Men-Men had confirmed that. Almost everything was according to plan.

"Good...If everything goes perfectly well, we shall have the upperhand." The pot bellied dwarf looked and felt a little excited about all this.

"However…" Jaguar looks back to cousin with concern. "There's something about one of our participants you should know about." Telling by what Men-Men had said, it didn't sound good for them. He proceeds by turning on a big screen tv that was installed in lab. "We had our scientist do some research on the participants who had managed to qualify for the tournament. Among them they found someone who might be considered a problem." After he had said that, a picture of one very specific person or in this case Musubi appeared on the screen with information about her. As Jaguar and Men-Men were searching and skimming through the screen, they had found some rather...interesting things about girl.

"Hmm...That might be a problem." The short man wasn't sure if this was good for them. However, he turns around his his chair with his wicked grin on his face. "No matter. Men-Men, you know what to do."

"As you wish." From the wicked tone from both of them, things sounded like it was going to be interesting.

 **S**

Meanwhile on what seems to be the shores of the island, Musubi throws a fist to the air surrounding her as she had started training before the tournament could continue. Watching her from the sidelines were Minato and the others as she continues to punch more of the air around her.

"Wow, Musubi sure seems excited about training." matsu points out as props her glasses upward.

"What reason for her to train?" Tsukiumi brings up. "Musubi gotten enough training before we hath left."

True that the water sekirei wasn't wrong, but Minato may have figured out the reason. "Well if you ask me probably because of the man she was battling in the arena earlier. Musubi and I ran into him before she started training." After bring up Goku, the group remembers when the fist type sekirei stood toe to toe when they were in the ring.

Couldn't help, but laugh a little at the ashikabi's explanation, Kagari could understand what he is saying. "I get it now. She's excited that she was able to square off against an opponent like that." He pretty much sums up the situation.

"That sure sounds quit." Kazehana couldn't help, but laugh a little as well as she figured what both of them are saying.

 _"Whoever that man was, he's super strong!"_ Musubi couldn't keep her mind of it. She's was very excited to get back in the ring with him. _"I can't wait to fight him again!"_

However, that was going to have to wait, as something in the sky was heading straight down for her. With quick thinking, she moves to the side to dodge the figure heading towards her just in the nick of time. Minato and the others surprised to see what had just happened. If that wasn't surprising enough, they got a glimpse of what fell. To their absolute shock, what they were seeing a blue bald muscular looking figure that had a wicked grin on its face, looking straight at Musubi.

As a response, Musubi takes her fighting stance as prepares to fight the blue entity. _"Whoever that is...he doesn't look friendly."_

 **As Musubi takes on this new foe, what will be the outcome? Find out the next Chapter on Saiyan Sekirei and Bio Weapons.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


End file.
